Things Forgetten
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: When Robin mysteriously returns with no memory from the past three years it begins to spark memories for Jake-or is he really Jason?


Things Forgotten:

Uncomfortable.

That was how Jake felt in the back of the room as he scanned the crowed or the Metro Court and watched as Elizabeth talked with Nikolas.

All day he had a feeling that something was about to happen. All day he had a feeling that he needed to remember something. Anything.

Liz told him that it was nothing…but Jake felt like this feeling, this gut instinct was to persistent for him to ignore. Liz said that he might just be feeling this way because of the rain…but Jake didn't think that the rain was making him feel this uncomfortable. No with was something more nagging than a little fear of a flood. And even though he was kind-of in a relationship with Liz, he felt like she was hiding something for him.

Even though he couldn't remember his past, Jake still got these…feelings about people. Liz made him feel comfortable and on edge at the same time. Like something happened between them and he couldn't figure it out.

The brunette, Sam, was very nice and something about her made him drawn to her. Some times he would find himself thinking about her whenever Liz ordered Chinese or whenever he saw a leather jacket.

But there was something else nagging him. Something else that made him feel like he was forgetting something…someone?

"Hey, Jake?"

Jake looked to his left and saw a man with dark hair combed back and styled, he had tan skin-maybe he was Italian- and looked like a man in charge. He looked familiar to him to.

"I'm, um, I'm Sonny and I just wanted to say thank you. For what you did in that warehouse. Without you stepping like you did I would be dead right now. So, I-I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"There is no need to thank me, anyone would have done the same." Jake tried to brush it off like it was nothing. But on the inside, Jake was grinning.

"No. I do. There are a lot of people out there that wish to see me dead and what you did." Sonny paused like he was collecting himself. "I have only seen one other person do what you did and for a moment when I was lying…on the ground…I thought you were him." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it was the blood-loss. But thank you. I owe you."

Jake looked at this man for a good few seconds and then decided 'why not'. "You're welcome. I might take you up on that."

"I want to thank you too. For saving him and of course-getting him to the hospital in time. If you hadn't stepped in I would have lost him and I don't think I could do that. Not again. Not after we have been through so much together."

Jake looked at the blond that was just talking. She had hair that fell past her shoulders. Blue/green eyes and she was wearing a huge diamond ring. She must be the wife.

"Jake!" Sam cried as she walked over to him with Dr. Patrick Drake following behind her like some lost puppy. "Hi."

She hugged him.

Jake stood there for a second debating on whether or not he wanted to embrace her in return. Thankfully she pulled back before he had to decide.

"Sam…Drake." Jake greeted them both formally.

"How've you been?"

"Fine," he shrugged off Sam's concern and looked at Sonny and Carly who had gone stiff with Sam's approach.

"Oh, I seem to be interrupting. Sonny, Carly." Sam nodded in their direction and then began to back up.

"Maybe we should go and get ourselves a drink?" Patrick asked like he was trying to cut the tension between both couples.

"Good-"

BANG!

CRACK!

Sam's words were cut off by the sound to the front doors to the metro court being thrown open and a persons' silhouette appearing in the doorway.

The whole room was silent watching the doors.

The figure took a step forward and then another. Lightening flashed outside and Jake should see that the person in the doorway was a woman.

Jake knotted his brows and watched as she swayed for a moment before taking another step into the room. Was she drunk? Disoriented?

Finally the woman stepped all the way into the room and everyone but Jake gasped.

Jake was too busy staring at this woman who had short brown hair that fell to her shoulders, deep brown eyes-almost black. She looked scared and frightened. Like she didn't know where she was.

She was beautiful.

Before anyone could say anything to the beautifully frightened woman, she spoke:

"Does anyone know who I am?"

No said anything. I think from the looks on everyone's faces they were too shocked to say anything. Drake looked like he was in physical pain.

"I know that my name is Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake. I am 34 years old. I-I have a daughter. Her name is Emma. She is 5 years old. I'm married? Yeah, I'm married to Patrick. I grew up here in Port Charles. My mom Anna, she's a spy. So is my dad Robert. I was raised by my Uncle Mack. He's the police commissioner."

The woman-Robin took another step in the room and that is when people noticed that she had blood on her clothes. A lot of blood.

"Oh my God." The blonde girl with a high pitched voice said as she tried to walk closer.

"What the hell happened," Patrick asked at the same time and moved to go to the woman.

"Don't tough me!" Robin yelled and shrank away from everyone, even Sonny and myself went to help this woman who seemed so distraught. "You can't touch me. My blood. I'm sick. I could hurt you." She looked away from everyone frowning. "Why could I hurt you? I have—I have HIV. I could give you HIV. "

Jake blinked at the woman. She had HIV?

"Robin, please calm down." Drake said as he approached her. "I understand that you're scared, but I can help you. I just need you to calm down."

She looked at Patrick with her dark eyes and then looked at his out stretched hand, "Why are you not wearing your wedding ring?"

That was a good point. Technically, he was still married to Robin even though he was in a relationship with Sam. Jake knew this information curtesy of Liz.

Patrick looked stumped at her question, "Robin I think we should talk in private."

"No," she said stepping away from him. Away from Jake. "Talk to me here."

Patrick glowered at her but then took at deep sigh and rubbed his jaw. "You said that Emma is five? Emma is actually seven, Emma's birthday will be here soon. She will be eight. Robin you are not 34. You are 37. And, Robin, we're separated. I filed for divorce a few months ago."

Jake looked at this wounded woman and wanted to hurt Drake more than he had every wanted to hurt anyone else in this world. This woman was dealing with emotional turmoil and instead of helping her, Drake wounded her even more.

Compassion.

Understanding.

These were the things that Jake was feeling at the moment, but also like there was this nagging—

" _You ever looked at the water from up here? So dark you can barely even see it. I like to pretend that it goes on forever. Mile after mile with no end."_

" _I can't handle the concept of forever. I'm working on today."_

" _I know the feeling."_

Jake shook his head at the scene that invaded his memory. He could have sworn that he had just had a memory of the woman standing in front of him. Robin.

Did he use to know her?

What did she mean to him?

"I think I need to lay down," Robin said as she began to sway back and forth. Patrick tried to reach out and steady her but she turned away from him. She was spinning in a circle where it looked like she would collapse at any second and Jake did the only thing that he could think of to do.

He reached out and caught her before she had the chance to fall.

'Just like all those years ago,' a voice whispered in his head.

He pushed it aside and looked at the woman his was holding in his arms. He could feel people crowding around him as he knelt to the ground to hold her more securely.

"Hey," he whispered to her. Jake waited and waited for her to open her eyes. Briefly he heard someone say they were calling the ambulance.

Robin's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. Right in the eyes; it almost like she was piercing him down to his soul.

"Jason," Robin whispered right before she passed out.

 **Well everyone, I have started a new story. I hope you like it!**

 **Robin is still a little fuzzy on the details of what happened to her and I cannot wait to write this story!**


End file.
